Episode 3540 (22nd September 2003)
Plot As the murder case evidence continues to mount up against Charity so does the pressure on Zoe, who is finding it increasingly difficult coping with the suspicious circumstances surrounding her brother's death. At the police station, Charity is informed that traces of poison have been found in her car. The pleas that the evidence must have been planted there seem far-fetched to the police. Charity tries to illustrate what her husband was capable of by explaining how Chris tried to set Scott with rape. However, when questioned on this matter Zoe is fiercely loyal to Chris, denying all knowledge of the attempted frame. Later on Ashley finds Zoe in a terrible state. After admitting that she hasn’t been taking her medication, Ashley suggests they see the psychiatric nurse. The police later find Cain's fingerprints in Home Farm. Unaware of the new evidence, Charity pointedly denies seeing anyone else in the house the night Chris died. Marlon is certain that Cain was responsible for killing Chris and is furious that he's left Charity to cover for him. Returning home to all the shocking news, Lisa insists that Marlon keep his distance from the police investigations. Elaine forgives Robert after he promises that nothing has happened with Donna recently. A tearful Donna turns up at the Marsden's looking for Elaine but instead finds Ronnie and Frances so tells them that their daughter has been seeing Robert while she has been sleeping with him! Frances has a heart to heart with the teenager, but the self-confidence pep talk goes down the pan when Robert and Elaine walk in arm-in-arm, sending Donna back into a state of paranoia and fury. Shadrach admits to Lisa that the last time he saw Chastity he stole her savings for booze. At the factory, Lisa is perturbed by Steph’s foot being placed firmly under Eric's office door. In The Woolpack the two new partners in crime continue to plot against Rodney. Cast Regular cast *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chastity Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Ronnie Marsden - Ray Ashcroft *Frances Marsden - Sandy Walsh *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman Guest cast *DS Leana Pugh - Billie-Claire Wright *DI Tom Keysell - John Branwell *John Harver - Stephen MacKenna Locations *Hotten Police Station - Interview room, control room and corridor *The Woolpack - Public bar *Robblesfield Way *Holdgate Farm - Driveway, hallway, kitchen and living room *Mill Brook Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Main Street Notes *A police officer taking Charity to her cell is uncredited despite two lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,740,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes